Rose's Key
by pinkp038
Summary: AU. OC. When Harry chooses to die, instead of returning to end the war, the Wizarding World launches into an war that becomes extremely destructive and dangerous, especially for Mudbloods, who are being sought out and killed. After the war has ended, a woman learns the story of a girl and her family during a fatal roundup, and soon discovers the connection she has to them herself.


_Authors Note:_

This is a story involving Hermione and Ron's family, during war time, as they try to hide from people who seek to arrest them for being Mudbloods, or being affiliated with Mudbloods. This story mainly looks at Rose and her journey. The story also looks at Julia Malfoy, who is married to Scorpius' son, as she learns how she and the Malfoy's are connected to Rose's journey as well. I got this idea from reading the book _Sarah's Key _by Tatiana de Rosnay, which is about the Vel d'Hiv roundup of the Jews during WWII in France, which is a real event that occurred. The book is excellent, and I highly recommend that you read it. I also took some of the names of characters in _Sarah's Key_ and used them in this story. This idea and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Tatiana de Rosnay. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

July 16th, 2007: London

Two children are huddled under the sheets, laughing while tickling each other. Their laughter fills the tiny apartment, and their mother smiles upon hearing it. She silently smokes a cigarette while listening to an old record, watching as it spins round and round. She is tired. Years of running and hiding and war have worn her down, her once youthful face has become slightly drained.

The children continue laughing and tickling each other. The oldest child is an eight year old girl, and the other, her brother, is four. Their game has seemed to go on forever, but neither plans on giving up just yet.

_Bang Bang Bang_

The children immediately cease playing, throwing the sheets over their head, exposing themselves to the light once more.

"Papa?" the little boy asks the air.

The girl quickly shushes him, and gestures for him to stay put while she goes to investigate. The mother, the fear and panic apparent on her face quickly puts out her cigarette. For a moment she hesitates, hoping the sudden intruders will leave. But another hard rapping at the door startles her once more to move.

"Open up!" a voice behind the door yells.

"My husband is not here!" the mother responds back, hoping they will disperse.

"Open the door or we'll break it down." The voice hollers once more.

The mother quickly opens the door. Two tall men stand in front of her, one looks somewhat familiar to her, but she cannot place him. The other man, the one who owns the demanding voice, looks down at her. His eyes full of hate and contempt.

"Hermione Weasley?" he asks.

She nods her head.

"You have ten minutes to gather your family and your belongings. Only bring necessities" the man states.

"Can I bring my dolly?" the girl asks, suddenly appearing. Her mother stares at her in shock. She thought her children were still in the bedroom.

"No you cannot," the man tells the girl. He then turns his attention back to the mother: "Where is your husband Ronald, and your son, Hugo?"

The mother answers frantically: "I don't know where they are! I-"

"They are in the country," the girl says calmly, "Hugo was sick; my Papa thought a visit to the country would do him some good."

The man regards the girl, taking in her response, and then looks back to the woman, badgering her with more questions. The girl runs down the hall back to the bedroom quietly. She opens the door, and quickly shuts it behind her.

"What's going on Rose?" the little boy asks, his wide young eyes full of confusion.

"Nothing Hugo, don't worry. Hey, do you want to play a game?" the girl asks.

"A game?" the boy asks confused.

"Yes! Come hide in the closet!" the girl says hurriedly.

She goes over to the wall where she unlocks a hidden closet. The door swings open and inside is a small space enough for a small child to sit.

"Come! Get inside!" she says, and the boy staggers over and climbs in the closet. The girl goes over to the nightstand and grabs a small pitcher of water and a few crackers. _That should last him a little bit_, she thinks. She hands the items to him and says, "Hugo, you must stay in here until I come to get you out. You must be quiet; it's part of the game. You have to promise that you won't try to come out until I come to get you. Promise?"

"I promise," the little boy whispers. The girl slowly closes the door until it is shut completely, blending into the wall. She takes a key from her pocket, places it in the lock, and turns the key, locking the closet. She then places the key into her pocket, keeping it close to her, and walks back into the kitchen to join her mother.

* * *

July 2060: London

Upon walking into the apartment, Julia Malfoy throws open the heavy curtains, letting light into the dim apartment. Her daughter, Zoe, follows behind her.

"This place is ancient!" Zoe laughs, looking at the old peeling wallpaper and the ragged furniture.

"It sure is," laughs Julia, regarding the apartment as well. "This was where your great grandparents and your grandpa lived."

"Grandpa Scorpius lived here?" Zoe asks.

"Yep, and Great-Grandpa Draco and your Mame Astoria," Julia answers her. "They moved in during the great wizarding war. They were trying to get away from all of the awfulness that was happening during that time. I think another family lived here before them, but I'm not sure who."

"Have you visited Mame yet this week?" Zoe asks.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping to go today." Julia always visited Mame; it seemed that she and her father-in-law Scorpius were the only ones who did anymore. Not even her own husband, Bertrand, visited her much anymore. Mame was extremely lonely after the death of her husband Draco. She had even stopped using magic. Just then, Bertrand waltzed through the door, a goofy grin on his face.

"How do my ladies like the apartment?" he asks them.

"I think it's old," Zoe states. Bertrand just laughs and wraps his arms around his daughter.

"Don't worry mon petit chou, once we are done with the renovations, this place will look brand new. I have only the best coming in to work on it!"

"Won't Mame be a little upset about this?" Julia asks her husband, "I mean, wasn't this her home for so many years?"

"Of course it was!" Bertrand replies, "But she is so much older now, and since she no longer has my Grandfather to keep her company, it is best that she stays in the home that she's in. Besides, she always seems to have people visiting her, especially you!"

Julia simply nods her head. She takes another look around the apartment, walking into various rooms. At the end of the hallway she peers into a bedroom, a small assortment of scattered furniture litters the room. Just as she is about to venture on to the next room, she notices a small difference in the wall. Upon inspection, she sees that it is a small closet. For a moment, she wonders what the apartment's previous owners may have placed in there, but as she hears her husband call her name, these thoughts quickly disperse and disappear.


End file.
